A Very Whovian Christmas
by yowzah-tenrose
Summary: What happens when the Doctors and companions get together at the Ponds' house for Secret Santa? (Timey Wimey rules don't apply) Fluff at some parts, very Christmasy.
1. Arrivals

**Chapter One: Arrivals**

"Rory, are you really sure we can do this for ALL those people?" Amy asked as she was doing the final cleaning for her and Rory's Christmas gathering.

"It will be fine, Amy. It's only like, ten other people." Rory answered.

"But what if some people clash or get in a fight or whatever?"

"Amy, this is the Doctor we're talking about. He planned the guest list and these are all HIS companions. You know he wouldn't let any old moron be a companion, right?"

"I guess you're right, Rory. Who's coming again?"

"Three doctors, River, Clara, Mickey, Rose, Martha, Donna, and Jack." Rory answered.

"Oh God, that's a lot of people. We have enough food for them, right?"

"Amy, we spent all of yesterday cooking and people are going to bring stuff. Relax, it's Christmas!"

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" a voice said as he burst through the door. He was wearing a Santa suit.

"Is the outfit really necessary?" Amy asked.

"I wear a Santa suit now, Santas are cool!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, come here, you!" Amy said, hugging the Doctor. The Doctor put his stack of presents under the tree.

"Who are all those for, you were only supposed to get something for your Secret Santa person?" Amy asked.

"I brought stuff for everyone important, I talked to everyone, that's what they're doing too!" he answered. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Oooh, more people!" the Doctor exclaimed, rushing to the door to find a very excited-looking Clara.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed, carrying her stack of presents.

"Hey, Clara! Merry Christmas!" Amy said, taking her presents to the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Pond." Clara replied. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"You have a doorbell? I love doorbells, doorbells are cool!" the Doctor exclaimed. Amy gave him a questioning look as she walked towards the door to find a very startled looking man in a trench coat.

"Who are you? And who are you? And who are you?" he said, looking around the room.

"I'm Amy, and this is Rory, and Clara and the Doctor." Amy explained.

"I'm also the Doctor, let me see this other Doctor you speak of." he exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" the bow-tie Doctor exclaimed.

"So this is the fool I regenerated into. Bow tie, and Santa suit. Interesting. I've seen better days." he said as a hurried knock came from the door.

"Someone sounds excited." Rory said. Amy again went to answer the door to find a blonde in her trademark blue leather jacket standing with a huge pile of presents.

"Hello, you must be R..." Amy started to say, but Rose had already started running. She dropped her pile of presents right at the door and took off towards the Tenth Doctor, who was busy in a conversation with the Eleventh Doctor. He was not expecting to be bombarded with a spontaneous mega-hug by Rose Tyler, and when he was, he was knocked over on to the floor and the two of them laughed and hugged a lot. Rose stiffened and got to her feet.

"Uhm, hello guys. I'm Rose for those of you who don't know me. Companion to this guy right here." she gestured to the Tenth Doctor who was still on the floor.

"I can see you're very close." Clara said, rousing laughter from everyone except a blushing Rose. More knocking came then, and a man with big ears and a leather jacket was standing in the door.

"Hello, Merry Christmas everyone! I love seeing all of you here, it's just fantastic!" he exclaimed, handing his presents to Amy, which she then put under the tree.

"I haven't seen you in so long, oh my god!" Rose exclaimed, hugging the Ninth Doctor.

"Ehrm, who is this?" Rory asked.

"Oh, he's the Doctor, I think I might be the only one besides the other Doctors that knows him." Rose explained.

"I hear a motorcycle." the Eleventh Doctor said excitedly. "And car horns."

"Oh boy, here she comes." Amy said, looking at Rory. She didn't even have to go answer the door. The door opened dramatically and a girl with a belt full of weapons and wild curls walked in.

"Hello Sweetie!" she exclaimed. "Hi Mum, hi Dad."

"Hi, River." Amy and Rory said simultaneously. River, on the other hand, walked straight towards the Eleventh Doctor.

"I see you brought your weapons." Rory said.

"Don't I always?" she said, flipping her hair, then turning to the Eleventh Doctor. "Why are you wearing a Santa suit, Sweetie?"  
"Because it's Christmas!" he answered as he felt his Santa hat being pulled off his head by River. She then unbuttoned his Santa coat to reveal his normal bow-tie getup.

"Will you stop trying to take his clothes off, River? You know your mother's standing right here!" Clara said. Just then, the doorbell rang again, and when Amy went to answer it, another redhead was standing there wearing a Christmas sweater.

"Sorry I'm late, you guys, but you know, being single everything's all complicated." she said, slamming the door behind her.  
"Hello Donna Noble." the Tenth Doctor said, with his hand holding Rose's.

"Donna? I remember you! Donna Noble has been saved. Donna Noble has left the library! Good thing I got this whole time-stream thing fixed!" River exclaimed, smiling.

"Professor Song? The weird one who knew everything about the Doctor? Gosh, your hair looks way intense when it's not pulled back, sunshine!" Donna said.

"Jealous?" River smirked.

"Well hello ladies and gentleman!" the door opened to reveal Jack posing provocatively in the doorframe.

"Captain Jack, hey!" the Ninth Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Jack! You're the hot one who doesn't like me!" Donna said.

"Hey Jack!" Rose exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!"

"Who's left? Who's not here yet?" Amy asked.

"Why Martha and Mickey of course!" the Tenth Doctor exclaimed. "I heard they're married, isn't that adorable!" Just then, there was another knock at the door, and Martha and Mickey were standing there, hand in hand.  
"Sorry we're late, but somebody," Martha glared at Mickey. "Couldn't follow these simple directions to get to Amy's house."

"I'm sorry, guys." Mickey said.  
"Merry Christmas!" Rose said.

"So now that we're all here, let's see what everyone's been up to!"


	2. Catching Up

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

"So now that we're all here, let's see what everyone's been up to!" the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed. They all sat down in the Ponds' living room with huge steaming mugs of hot cocoa in their hands.  
"Hey Amy?" the Tenth Doctor asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why in all of time and space does your Christmas tree look like a dalek?" he asked. Amy walked over and examined her Christmas tree and stepped back looking alarmed.  
"I guess it does, a bit. That's odd. Oh well, Christmasy coincidences." Amy said, taking a seat on a couch between Rory and Donna.  
"So, what has everyone been doing?" Rose asked, trying to make conversation.  
"I have nothing to do. I'm single." Donna said, looking at Jack.  
"Yes, we know, Donna. We heard you the first time." the Tenth Doctor said.  
"I wasn't talking to you, sunshine."  
"Who's excited for Secret Santa?" Rose asked.  
"Everyone is, Rose. River, did you mention something about your timestream getting fixed?" the Eleventh Doctor asked, turning to River, who was seated on his right.  
"Yeah, I did, Sweetie. Remember when I told you that I had sent a message out to the universe that you were dying? Well I also sent out a cry for help asking to align our timestreams, and you know how nice some people can be." River explained. **(I'm using this in another fanfic.)**  
"That's amazing! Best Christmas present ever!" the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed, hugging River.  
"So, Martha, Mickey, how are you guys holding up?" the Tenth Doctor asked.  
"Oh, you know, we're good. We got married about four months ago." Martha said.  
"And you didn't invite me?" Jack asked. "It wouldn't hurt for me to meet a few of your friends..."  
"I'm one of their friends, and you already know me, so..." Donna started to say.  
"Donna, give it up." Clara said.  
"Amy, Rory, your house is so pretty!" Rose exclaimed. She had taken on the role of the 'let's move on from this awkward conversation' organizer.  
"Thanks, we're kind of in and out of it, you know, traveling with the Doctor and all." Rory said. Rose nodded.  
"I know the feeling." she laughed and smiled at the Tenth Doctor.  
"This is fantastic, you guys! I can't believe we were all able to meet up for Christmas together, you know?!" the Ninth Doctor exclaimed.  
"I know! Sure beats Christmas at home, doesn't it?" Donna said.  
"Oh, come on, Donna. You have a nice family! Wilfred is cool!" the Tenth Doctor said.  
"I suppose. It just gets boring after a while, doing this every year. One of these days, I need to find someone to spend my Christmases with." Donna explained.  
"On a Christmasy note, why don't we do our gift exchange now? The whole Secret Santa idea was a stroke of genius, Doctor. Come on! Who wants to go first?" Rose enthused.

**Sorry this was so short, I really needed to get to the gift exchange! More fluff coming up in these next few chapters, I think.**


	3. The Gift Exchange

**It's gift exchange time! No idea where I'm going with this, but here it is! I think the gift exchange might be split into two chapters...**

"Rory, you go first, it's your house!" Clara suggests enthusiastically.

"Okay, sure." Rory grabbed a box wrapped in red santa-hat paper. "Merry Christmas, Martha!"

Martha smiled and took the box from Rory's hand and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a Christmas tree ornament. Martha looked confused.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" she asked. The ornament was a small angel playing the harp.

"What do you mean...oh...oh...oh crap. Uh, no, please stay alive. Believe me, I hate weeping angels a million times more than you do. Ugh! Why didn't I think of this? It was cute when I saw it in the store, and now it's just...ugh! I. Hate. Angels!" Rory went on. **Sorry I provoked TATM feels. But I can see Rory doing this, so yeah...idk. **

"Don't worry about it, Rory. I'll just, uh, carry it with me wherever I go so I can always look at it?" Martha said.

"And that is how you fail at attempting to not make someone feel bad!" River exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I'll give mine next." Martha said, giving a neatly wrapped present in purple tissue paper to Clara.

"Ooh it's so pretty!" Clara said, without having opened the box. After giving Martha a grateful smile, Clara proceeded to ripping the paper to shreds to reveal a charm bracelet with a TARDIS and sonic screwdriver charms on it. "That's awesome! How did you get these?"

"Oh, my friend makes charms, and I had them custom made. I got some weird questions when I told her to make a phone box charm, but I think she replicated it all right." **I wrote this in because I. WANT. THIS. SO. BAD. **

"Thanks, Martha! I love it!" Clara exclaimed. "Me next!" she grabbed a red gift bag out from under the tree. "Give this to your husband." she handed it to Martha who proceeded to hand it to Mickey. "I don't know you that well, I'm sorry. I kinda had to go off of what my friends told me. But I know you're a guy, and guys like food, so open it." Clara explained to Mickey. Mickey opened the bag to reveal a box of chocolate, several tea bags, and a gift card for a restaurant in London.

"Who doesn't like food? Thanks, Clara!" Mickey said. He grabbed a big rectangular box from under the tree and handed it to River. "I honestly have no idea what this is. Martha got it for me to give to you. And she wrapped it. So don't thank me, thank Martha."

"Well, um, thanks Mickey, Martha, whoever." River said, taking the package. "It's heavy."

"Rory told me that this is what I should get you, and honestly, I don't know why a father would want his daughter to have this." Martha explained as River was tearing paper.

"Oh. My. God, sweetie, a new machine gun! Perfect! I need to test this out right now! Doctor, get your fez so I can shoot it off your head again!" River exclaimed. "What should I name my gun?"

"You name your guns?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I name anything long and heavy, right Doctor?" River winked at the Eleventh Doctor.

"What did you just say?" Jack asked.

"Spoilers." she winked again.

"Melody Pond! Shut up!" Amy yelled.

"Okay, um, anyway...River...uh, your turn..." Rose said, trying to hold back a laugh. River handed Jack a package wrapped in green paper.

Jack looked surprised when he opened his gift. It was a book entitled How to Flirt Correctly.

"It took me an hour of Google searching and another hour of looking through the TARDIS library to find this. But I figured you needed it, so Merry Christmas!"

"Um, thanks? I think my flirting techniques are perfected, thank you very much." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, you wanna test that theory? Jack Harkness, I challenge you to a flirt-off! We will take turns flirting with the Doctor and then he'll decide who wins, kay Sweetie?" River challenged.

"But isn't that unfair because he's biased. I mean, he obviously likes me so much better!" Jack exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, of course he likes me better!" River yelled.

"Ladies, ladies, please." the Eleventh Doctor said, causing River to burst out laughing. "We don't need to fight over me."

"Because I've already won." River said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Thanks for the book. Rose will like my gift better." Jack said.

"Well now I'm scared..." Rose said.

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the chapter. Who would win in a flirt-off between Jack and River? I would love to see that...Happy New Year, whovians! Gift exchange part 2 coming soon...**


End file.
